Me
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: Everyone thinks Scorpius and Albus are fine after The Incident however one DADA lesson proves just how wrong everyone is...


Disclaimer: As always, I don't own harry Potter and it's many franchises or anything affiliated with it. I also sadly don't own Draco or Scorpius *cries*

Hogwarts

"Alright everyone, form a line in front of the wardrobe. That's it, that's it. Don't push!" Professor Vance called to her class as they all scrabbled to get near the front.

"Now, today we will be learning about boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

"It's a creature that assumes the form of your worst fear." Rose said without raising her hand.

"Very good Miss Weasley but raise your hand next time." Rose cast her eyes to the heavens. Scorpius was frozen to the spot. He couldn't face his boggart, he knew he couldn't. His lungs heaved but he pushed the feeling down. He wouldn't be weak. He _couldn't _be weak, not in front of all these people. Looking up Scorpius saw that it was Yann's turn. The previous hornet buzzed and abruptly swirled and snaked into a mass of colour that began to take on the form of a humanoid figure bearing a long, honed needle. The boggart advanced on Yann but he turned it into a rose bush.

"A very good transformation Yann, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Vance said.

"Alright, Mr Potter. Your turn." Scorpius felt his heart clench for his best friend. Albus allowed his lungs to fill with air and then expelled it in an effort to calm his racing heart that was threatening to pound right out of his chest. The rose bush hissed, not something that rose bushes normally do. Then it began to change. First it looked as though it was going to take on the form of Delphi but at the last moment the boggart-Delphi collapsed to the ground, chest swelling as her hair began to lose its colour until it had faded to near-white and smoky grey eyes pleaded up at Albus, the mouth open in a silent scream.

"Scor," Albus whispered in a voice so quiet it came out a choke. Scorpius reached an arm forward and put it on Albus' shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"I'm here Al, that's not me." Albus wouldn't look at Scorpius, his gaze fixated on the boggart.

"Hey. Look at me, I'm _here. _Not there, here." A calm smile broke on Albus' face and he rotated to face the boggart with renewed vigour.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled at the boggart wearing Scorpius' face. The boggart shifted somewhat unwillingly into a white ferret that looked beseechingly at Albus. Professor Vance nodded approvingly.

"Good Mr Potter." She said but awarded no points. Clapping her hands together she scanned the students who hadn't had a go yet and her piercing mahogany gaze landed on Scorpius.

"Time for one more. How about you Mr Malfoy?" Scorpius quaked, _'no!" _Why him? This was the thing that he had hoped wouldn't happen. He had hoped that there wouldn't be enough time to get to him this lesson. Feet quaking in his school loafers, he stepped forward. The ferret shifted to stare at Scorpius, it's crimson eyes twitching as once more the boggart coiled into a writhing mass of serpentine blocks of colour. When it stopped shifting Scorpius was able to make out the military like uniform and the cold-blooded smile of the figure before him.

"Wait. So, Malfoy's worst fear is himself? How pathetic!" Yann laughed, not seeing the haunted look on Scorpius' face and the way his hands began to tremble.

"Now, now Mr Fredricks." Professor Vance reprimanded, although she put no real force behind it.

Albus went forward to help his friend and saw with abject horror that Scorpius' shoulders were shuddering with the effort of not screaming. _'Shit!' _Albus thought to himself. Being the Scorpion King must have caused Scorpius to have a panic attack that, due to being surrounded by people he wasn't comfortable around, he was trying to compress but was only making it worse.

Suddenly Scorpius slumped to the floor his shoulders convulsing. Professor Vance must've noticed something was amiss and reached Scorpius just a second after Albus.

"Professor, may I take him to the hospital wing?" Albus asked as quietly as he could. Professor Vance nodded.

Picking Scorpius up, Albus helped him out of the classroom. They were halfway down the corridor when Scorpius collapsed, unconscious.

"Scor!" Albus cried out. While Scorpius had had his far share of panic attacks after The Incident, this was by far the worst one yet. Albus looped his arms under Scorpius' legs and arms in a bridal carry. _'I shouldn't be able to lift him like this.' _Albus thought, _'has he even been eating?' _Pushing these thoughts out of his head for now, Albus hurried to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Help!" Albus screamed, his fear for his friend clutching his heart like a vice. Madame Pomfrey bustled over and instructed Albus to lay Scorpius on the bed next to them. She then busied herself administering potions. Albus could only sit there numbly, clutching Scorpius' cold, unresponsive hand in his and prayed to anyone who would listen for Scorpius to be ok.

"I've notified his father and he'll be here soon." Madame Pomfrey said consoling to Albus.

"Have either of you eaten anything today?" She asked.

"I have but I don't know about Scorp, he's much lighter than he should be." Albus admitted. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very worried Draco Malfoy.

"Where is my son? Is he ok?" Draco questioned, fear evident in his storm grey eyes. Mama Pomfrey lead Draco over to Scorpius and Albus and explained the situation. Draco nodded, his eyes never leaving his son. After Madame Pomfrey had left, Draco sagged into the uncomfortable chair next to Albus'.

"I'm glad you're there for him." He said suddenly, glancing at Albus.

"Oh. Er, thanks." Albus replied, more than a little awkwardly. Draco cracked a soft smile and carded his had through his son's silky blonde hair as the two lapsed into silence.

"Mr Malfoy? Do you think he'll be alright?" Albus asked quietly.

"He's a fighter, just like his mother." Draco replied, his had still carding his son's hair out of his closed eyes. Albus could see the pain that losing Astoria had inflicted upon Draco. It was visible in his eyes and in the way that his body hunched slightly whenever she was mentioned. Albus' heart went out to the small family.

Madame Pomfrey came over and sent Albus off to go and get some supper as he had been at Scorpius' bedside all day. Once Albus was gone, she turned to Draco.

"Scorpius is malnourished and this is part of the reason that he fainted today. When he wakes up you'll need to talk to him about this. I've talked with the Headmistress and if you wish to take Scorpius home for a while to recover, you can leave today via the hospital floo."

"Thank you very much, I will probably take him home tonight if that's ok. He doesn't need to spend the night does he?"

"No. As soon as he wakes up you can take him home Mr Malfoy." Draco looked at his still sleeping son, concern flitting over his features.

"When will he wake up?"

"Tonight, it might be a few hours though. If you need to go home for any reason I'm sure Mr Potter will be happy to stay with him." Madame Pomfrey had a knowing smile on her face. At this Draco breathed a laugh.

"I'm very sure he will." There was a tentative knock on the doors and they cracked open to reveal Albus.

"Is he awake?"

"No, I'm afraid not but Madame Pomfrey says he'll wake up tonight." Draco answered. Albus came over to Scorpius bed and sat down all the while keeping his eyes on his friend.

"What happened?" Draco asked Albus' eyes widened a fraction.

"We were learning about boggarts in Defence Against The Dark Arts and there were only a few minutes left, only really enough time for one more student and Professor Vance chose Scorpius. When he stepped up to face the boggart it shifted into…" Albus sucked in a breath and turned to look at Draco.

"I'm to entirely sure _who _it was but I think that it might've been the Scorpion King from the Dark World. Seeing him completely set Scorpius off and then he collapsed half way down the corridor on our way here." Albus turned back, concerned, to his friend.

"He looked terrified, he couldn't move and there was _nothing _I could do." Albus whispered. Draco turned Albus to look at him.

"There were things you could've done and you _did _do them. You brought him here and got help. In your position there was nothing else you could have done, you did all you could and for that I'm eternally grateful." Albus flashed a watery smile at Draco.

'Thank you Mr Malfoy."

"And Albus, please just call me Draco." Albus nodded. They all heard a groan from the bed and their heads snapped towards the sound. They were met with gunmetal eyes that were still bleary from sleep. Draco breathed a sigh of relief before pulling Scorpius into a tight, warm hug. Scorpius smiled against his Dad's chest.

"I'm going to go and get your things and then you're coming home, alright?" Scorpius nodded and Albus could've _sworn _that he saw Draco wink at him as he left. Scorpius fidgeted with his hands,

"So…do I want to know what happened after…" Scorpius drew in a breath,

"_He _appeared?" Instead of answering, Albus pulled his friend in for a bone crushing hug that nocked the breath out of them both.

"Do we hug now?" Scorpius half laughed, half sobbed. Albus snorted into his hair.

"You're ruining the moment Scor." At this moment, Draco reappeared by Scorpius' bedside with a newly folded pile of clothes and a small bag filled with things that scorpius might need at home. Scorpius extracted himself from his best friend and too the clothing from his father.

"Will you be ok?" Draco asked.

"Dad, I'll be fine." Scorpius said as he got out of the bed. Upon standing he promptly crashed into Albus and a pinkish blush swept across his cheeks.

"Fine, huh?" Draco said, raising one elegant eyebrow.

Albus ended up helping Scorpius into the casual clothes and eventually the two emerged from behind the privacy curtain.

"Madame Pomfrey said that we can use the floo here. Are you all set?" Scorpius nodded and crashed into Albus, nearly sending them both toppling.

"Owl me when you're home and settled, ok?" Albus said to Scorpius when he finally stopped hugging (strangling) him.

"Of course I will. Please make whatever notes you take for me at least _legible._" Albus sighed, he knew it was true that his handwriting resembled a toddler's first words more than a fifteen year olds handwriting but he wasn't about to admit that out loud.

"Yeah Scor I will. Talk to you soon." And with that the Malfoy were gone.

Malfoy Manor

Once Scorpius was tucked in bed with a mag of tea and a small mountain of blankets Draco decided to ask him about…well, about everything really.

"Madame Pomfrey said that you're not eating properly. Why Scorpius? I'm worried about you and in truth I have been for a while now." Scorpius looked at his father, no, at his _dad_. This was the man who loved him unconditionally and constantly worried about him. Scorpius' face crumpled and he sagged forward into his Dad's warm and loving embrace. Draco felt his son's tears soak his shirt.

"Shhh. It's ok, I'm here you're safe now." His hand stroked Scorpius' head and he pulled his son closer to him, allowing him to nestle into his chest curled in a little sniffling ball.

"I'm here darling, you're ok. Hush now poppet, I'm here."

After a while Scorpius' tear stained face popped up from Draco's chest and he met eyes with his dad.

"It's not that I'm anorexic, it's just that…well…I don't really know. I suppose I just sort of forgot." Scorpius trailed off. Draco sighed.

"Well, in the future don't just forget but now that you're home how does some light soup sound to you?" Scorpius cracked a smile but it quickly turned watery and he let his head fall back onto his father's and once again Draco felt tears stain his shirt. A soft smile played on Draco's lips and he simply held his son and let him get all his emotions out.

Draco knew that Scorpius would be ok in the end but it would take time and patience and perhaps lots of weekends spent at home. However, for now Draco was content to let his son just get everything out in the safety and comfort of his father's arms.

Fin


End file.
